


Some People Are Just Plain Rude

by GachMoBrea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Meeting, Gen, John & Sherlock are Actors, Just a little idea really.., One-Shot, Short, not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Sherlock (JUST 'Sherlock') -is- perfection in the acting world.He never makes a mistake.Ever.Every cut, every take, every facial expression, every line that comes out of his mouth...It's all perfect. Exactly how the director wants it. Exactly how it should be done.And he knows it.Enter John Watson, a great actor who's had to fight his way to where he is after an unfortunate toothpaste commercial that nearly ended his career before it began.The two meet on-set and this is how it went down.





	

John knew Sherlock's reputation long before he ever saw the man, let alone met him. When he was told who was playing along side him, he was equal parts excited and terrified. How do you handle acting along side perfection? Would the directors be understanding? Would he be made a laughing stock because he couldn't keep up?  
Too long had he worked in 'the business' to give up now. Regardless of how well Sherlock did his part, John would do what he always did: knuckle down and get it done.  
So, when they met on-set for some pre-filming reading and John saw Sherlock standing alone beside the tea table, he swallowed down his fear, walked right up to him and offered the man a hand with a pleasant greeting.  
"Hello, I'm John Watson, you're partner in this bit of film making."  
Sherlock ignores the hand, ignores the man, and takes a sip of his tea.  
After a darted look at the blonde, he remarks snidely, "I heard your last movie was about a band of small people coming to terms with a war they've started."  
"Well, that's not really the plot," John recovers as quickly as he can, hand dropping to his side.   
Sherlock's mouth upturns into a grin as he continues as if uninterrupted, "And that you only got the main part because you were short and could say the equivalent of the word 'twat' in four different languages."  
That wipes away all semblance of kindness from John. Anger rises up instead to take place of his manners and he decides, on the spot, to give the man back what he gave.  
"I'm sorry you didn't get the part."  
Sherlock's arrogant smirk vanishes as he turned to the blonde with a look of confusion.  
"Obviously, it bothers you that someone 'like me' managed to out-act you, but honestly," John makes a point to shrug as largely as he can. "You weren't a fit. Maybe you should have tried out for the dragon."  
"The dragon was CGI."  
"Right, and we actually had a guy," John nods his head. "He was great. Did better than you could have, I'm sure. Also, Benedict is a wonderful man off-screen. He had a tough job but didn't let it affect his character. Hey!" John's face fakes sudden understanding as he focuses more on the taller man. "Maybe your inability to be a decent fellow is psychosomatic! But what would I know," John turns away to leave but finishes with, "I'm not a doctor."  
The blonde walks away at that, not even pretending to be interested if the darker haired man had a reply. (He doesn't.)  
Without realizing it, John has done the impossible.  
He left Sherlock speechless.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's it. No, there isn't any more. Why, yes, I am a touch mad, thank you for noticing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. NO characters, NO show, NO nothing.....


End file.
